songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Eurovision Rules
The official rules of the Your Eurovision include rules for the entries, the broadcasting of the contest, or the voting. Community * The main language in the community and the contest is English. * Do not offend other participants in the contest, if caught so you will get a strike. If you get three strikes from the YBU you will be banned from the contest. * If you are caught cheating in the contest, you will be banned from the contest permanently. There are NO second chances. Participation * If you want to participate in Your Eurovision you must have a membership of the Your Broadcasting Union with an active broadcaster. If the country is not a member, then an application must be made with the appropriate information. * Every user participate with only one country. You can only change your country on request to the yBU, if you have a country you have to keep it at least two editions in a row. * To take part in one edition, the country must confirm within the given deadline for confirmation. If the country does not confirm their participation before the deadline, then they are not allowed to participate. Exceptions can be made in very rare cases after the organization reviews the country's request. * Not allowed to participate are (specific territories like: (Guam, Canary Islands etc.). Exception: England, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland,Isle Of Man & Gibraltar. Entries Before selecting an entry, each broadcaster must take into consideration the following rules. * Songs that have taken part in the Eurovision Song Contest or its Junior version are not allowed to take part in the contest. National selection songs from each countries at Eurovision are allowed to participate. * Cover songs are not allowed to compete in the contest. As well Songs from Movies or TV series are not allowed to compete if they have multiple language versions. * Songs that have been released before 2010 are not allowed to participate in the contest. * The artist(s) must be from/have some relation to that country your participate in the competion. That means your selected artist must have roots, family or born in your participating country to participate in the contest. * Your entry must have a own video or a Lyric video, if your entry do not have a video, you can make one, otherwise the songs is not allowed to take part in the contest! * Your entry must have under 50 million views on YT at that point you send your entry to us. * The singers must be over the age of 15 to participate in the Contest. Internal selection In case of an internal selection, the broadcaster must follow some rules when selecting an entry. * The song you would like to send, has to be approved by the YBU council, before you reveal your entry in the Community. * The song must be submitted to the YBU before the given songs deadline. * The song must be presented within the given songs deadline. National selection * The songs you would like to send for you NF, has to be approved by the YBU council, before you reveal your National Final in the Community. * There are no rules regarding the amount of songs, the length or the voting system of the selection. * The national selection can start only after the confirmations of the edition have opened. * The results of the selection have to be presented before the given songs deadline. However, the broadcaster is allowed to submit a request for a later result presentation. Voting * Voting is in Eurovision style. 1-8, 10 and 12 points! Each country award two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. * The voting result must be submitted within the given voting deadline. Unless the Head of Delegation informs for their inability to vote, the country will receive a strike in case they fail to submit their votes in time. * You cannot post your results official in the community or other pages. Only in comments, hangouts or private messages votes are counting. Borrowing If the country from your artist is taken, you can be borrow with your country depending on there roots, family or birth. For Example: -> Lady Gaga could be used for Italy(roots) and can also represent San Marino and Vatican City if Italy is taken. These countries are the following: * from and Finland * from * from * from * from , and * from , Germany and France * from * from * from * Gibraltar from UK and Spain * Kosovo from Albania * Category:Your Eurovision